Computer security includes mechanisms by which computer equipment, information and services are protected from unintended or unauthorized access, change or destruction. One type of computer security mechanism is file system access control. Some computer file systems, for example, have methods of assigning permissions or access rights to specific users and groups of users. For instance, a computer file system may allow or restrict certain users from making changes to content within the file system. In another example, a directory service such as the lightweight directory access protocol (LDAP) may be used to control access to services on a corporate network.
Computer security is often multi-faceted. Border protection between a corporate network and the Internet, for instance, may be protected with a computer firewall. In another layer of security, a corporate computer server may require authentication credentials before allowing access to the server. A further aspect of computer security may be physical security of computer equipment from unauthorized persons. With the growing interconnectedness of computing system, there is an increased need for providing effective computer security.